


Patience is a virtue

by Loverofmostfandoms



Series: Ariaya and Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariaya had been away for weeks and Cullen promised her that the night was just to be for the two of them. As usual he gets sidetracked with work and she decides to "punish" him for breaking a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

Having just come back from the Hissing Wastes all Ariaya wanted to do was shake out the ten pounds of sand that had accumulated all over her body and in her hair, take a long bath and enjoy the night with her love like he had promised her before she had left. She had that promise keep her going the three weeks she had been out on missions, killing Venatori and listening to Bull and Dorian make sly comments to each other. With all the dancing around each other they did Varric and her started a collection and bets with all the companions on when they were finally going to do the deed. Sara was the one to let everyone know since she would hear it, well other than Cole, but the poor boy seemed confused. 

With the bath calling her name she did not give in to the temptation and did her Inquisitor duties of checking in on things and then summoning the War Council to get it over with. It gave her the opportunity to get everything out of the way so that she may have a couple days of peace and also the added bonus of seeing Cullen before their aforementioned night. While Josephine and Leliana tried to keep her interest with updates and anything new that needed to get done, she kept getting distracted by Cullen looking pensive as always and how good he would look out of all that armor in her bed. "Inquisitor what are your thoughts?" Josephine asked, "Huh?" Ari replied since she really couldn't say what her thoughts were for fear of Cullen turning in to a tomato. "What are your thoughts on Nevarran/Tevinter issue we are being brought up to speed with?" Josephine replied, smirking because she had a hunch of what was going on. 

"Can I think on it over the next couple of days? It seems my brain is buried in all the sand from the Wastes and I need time to clear it out." Ari replied trying to make it seem like she was truly tired, even thought sleeping was the last thing on her mind. 

"I am sure that is what is on your mind Inquisitor, sand." Leliana said with a smile. "Maybe we should let you rest for a couple of days and then reconvene once you get all of the..... sand... of your mind."

"Sure, that sound perfect, now if you excuse me the bath is calling my name. Also do we have a broom in case I have brought a small dune back with me? I will just sweep it up and throw it off the balcony."

"I will get someone to find one for you after this and it will be in your room before your bath Inquisitor." Josephine replied as she gathered all her papers and clipboard before shuffling out the door. 

Leliana quickly followed but not before she smiled at Cullen and Ariaya, "Please don't mess up the markers again you two, I don't need to send Harding on a wild goose chase in the wrong area again" she said before shutting the door. 

Ariaya laughed as she turned around finally getting a moment with her Commander, she laughed even harder when she saw how red he was while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess this room is off limits now." Cullen said with a sigh. Ariaya pouted because she loved that night where he couldn't even wait to get her to her room to take her. She quickly made her way around the table and settled for a chaste kiss to the man she loved. 

"I was serious that I feel like I have a small sand dune all over me, so can you give me about an hour to get cleaned up and then we can start our night?" she asked pleading a bit. 

"That is actually fine because I wanted to finish up some paperwork so that I could be totally yours for at least the next 12 hours," he said with a smile. "I will be up in your quarters in an hour and a half, give you time to enjoy yourself and not feel rushed."

"This is why I love you, it better not be over that or I will come and find you, you promised me a night together and that is all I have been thinking of the past three weeks, thinking of every scenario I wanted with you in that time as well, so you better be well rested and ready for anything. "

"Anything?" he said with a blush. 

"Anything, now go get your cute butt done with work before I make Leliana mad at us again. " she said, pinching his butt and quickly ducking out the door before he could retaliate. 

\-------

As she sunk into the glorious heated bath Ari let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding in. It felt so good to be back, if only for a couple of days. The HIssing Wastes was nothing but sand, sand and more sand and she was happy to be back where she could have definitely more solid ground under her, a soft bed to sleep in and a warm naked body to cuddle with and satisfy her. She forced Dorian to cuddle with her a couple of nights in the tents but that was very strictly platonic, as he said "ewww girl parts", she was very much looking forward to Cullen's sculpted body to encompass hers tonight. 

She finished up her bath, lotioned her body up, picked the tiniest pair of smalls and matching breast band she could and draped herself in one of the newer dresses Vivienne was always trying to get her to wear. This one was on the basic side, purple with black embellishments and it fitted her body just right. Not that she would be in them very long but she wanted to give Cullen the pleasure of unwrapping her. She slipped on a pair of matching flats and sat down on her couch waiting for the Commander to show up, hoping he wouldn't be in his armor this time. She looked at her clock and he still had a half an hour to get here, so she pulled the worn copy of Swords and Shields out and began to read. 

\--------

She must have dozed off while reading and she felt bad. It was dark out and she didn't have any of the candles lit. After conjuring a small flame for the fireplace she looked at the clock. It was two hours past the time Cullen had said he was going to be here, no wonder she felt a little more rested. But where was Cullen, he was not one to miss appointments. Worried that he had, had an episode she went looking for him. She walked through the main hall and through the tower, using Solas' space as the short cut. She had made it halfway through before hearing some sort of cat call from above. 

"My goodness look at that amazing vision that is walking down there!" Dorian yelled down. 

She looked up and smiled, "I am glad you like the view but I know you are only flattering me. Your tastes seem to venture more towards tall, brooding and have horns."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, if you mean I flee instead of venture then you would be correct. Now don't waste your time with that look on me, I am sure there is a handsome ex-Templar that would love to see you right now, but the lights are on in his office so you better hurry." he said before quickly ducking back to his little corner of the library. 

"I bet you would flee right in to his bedroom if you had the chance" she muttered under her breath before finishing her journey from the tower to the battlements leading to her lover's office. 

Dorian was correct that the lights were on his office, before her worry came over her, two of Leliana's scouts exited the office and she caught a glimpse of Cullen. He was out of his armor and in a black tunic and green trousers but he was hunched over his desk. As the scouts passed her they acknowledged her and she thought she saw her least favorite one, Jim, give a sly smile knowing why she was headed that way. She and Cullen didn't hide their relationship, they just didn't blast it for the world to know, even though gossip around Skyhold flew rampant when something new happened. 

As she entered Cullen's office he didn't even look up, probably thinking she was a scout or soldier wanting something else. She took the opportunity to quickly close the door behind her and bolted it shut. With the sound of the bolt Cullen looked up, looked surprised and then gave her a smile that instantly made her wet. 

"What time is it? Maker's breathe I completely let the time slip away from me, I am so sorry. As you can see I was all ready but something came up, something always comes up." He said with a look of guilt. 

"I completely forgive you, how much longer do you have before you are completely done? I don't want you worrying about your paperwork while I am trying to do naughty things to you." Ari said as she flitted across his office making sure all the bolts were in place to every entrance. 

"My dear what are you doing? "

"I am making sure you don't get any more distractions so that I can get you at least for some of tonight" Ari coyly said. "Now sit down and finish your work, I can find something to distract me." Looking at all the books he had. She chose one at random and started flipping through the book, not really caring what it was. 

Cullen got up slightly picking up the book she was reading to see the spine, "You are going to distract yourself with battle tactics of Orlais?" Have I told you that you look beautiful, you might be more of a distraction for me than anything," he leaned down to try and capture her lips. Ari turned her head so that he only got her cheek. 

"No, Commander, you need to finish your paperwork so that I will not be told I am a bad influence. I will learn some new tactics and maybe make use of them out in the field. Even though I know the best way to conquer an Orleisian is to throw a bottle of wine on the ground and wait for them to tell me how I wasted such a good thing."

"You may be right, I should be done here in about thirty minutes." Cullen said as he sat down and started reading the reports. 

The book did not interest her in the least bit and she wondered if she should just go to the tavern while he finished. No, because if she did that, it was giving him permission to stay later and she wanted to make sure he was done on time and then they could get down to studying each other. After looking over the other books a very naughty thought ran through her mind. At that moment her lover was without his armor and it would be very simple to get something she had been thinking about out of the way. 

She casually walked over to his desk, the best desk in the world in her opinion. She spotted the tool to create this opportunity and pushed a small piece of paper off of the desk. 

"Oops, I better get that, " Ari said as she knelt down in front of the desk and instead of popping back up with the paper in her hand, she pushed the paper aside and began to crawl underneath the desk. 

"What in Maker's are you doing Ari?" Cullen said suspiciously. 

"Hush, you need to focus on your paperwork and I need to focus on this," she said as she kneeled in between his legs lightly running her hands up his thighs, "the more focused you are the quicker you can get to me. If you stop without being finished then you are sleeping in the loft tonight and I am going to go drinking with Dorian, Bull and Varric. Let's just call this the punishment for being late to a night you PROMISED me three weeks ago. Now be a good boy and get your work done."

"What are you planning on .... doing" Cullen said with a gulp as she started unlacing his trousers so that she could get to her prize. 

"Something I have been wanting to do and it doesn't require anything other than you sitting there and being pretty, also focusing on that paperwork like I told you." As she was saying this she got the trouser opened up just enough to pull Cullen's cock out of his pants. He was already half hard but it made it very easy for her to take him fully in her mouth, moaning a bit herself because she missed it so much. 

Cullen gasped and as much as he wanted to stop and watch his love suck and lick his cock until he was fully hard he was trying to focus on the work at hand, because he didn't want to end up using his hand, again, tonight. 

Ari smiled as she pumped him with her hand knowing he was trying his best to do what she told him. Seeing him glistening with the moistness from her mouth rock hard made her even more wet to the point where her smalls were pointless. The dress was scrunched in between her legs and causing the slightest friction to her sex, which grinded a bit more. She licked Cullen from base to tip under his cock and then without any hesitation she encompassed her mouth on him to the point where he hit the back of her throat. Slowly she worked her mouth up and down trying to make it last. Reaching between her legs, thanking the Maker she decided on a dress she began to rub her clit in circles as she moved her other hand up and down with her mouth. 

Cullen gasped and the papers were nothing but a blur. He went to put his hand on the top of Ari's bobbing head but her other hand reached out slick with her own juices catching it. "Uhn uhn uhn," she said while her mouth was still on his cock, she removed her mouth but still pumped her hand, "I could leave you like this, an ale from the tavern does sound pretty good right now, the Wastes were so dry."

"I don't think you have a problem with dryness right now my dear," taking her hand he slipped her fingers in his mouth savoring her flavor, "You are being very naughty," he said with a hitch in his breath as she sped up her pumping. 

"And you are not doing your work, are you going to finish those before I finish here or are you going to be good and focus to get done before me?" She said as she licked the tip of his cock before wrapping her mouth around him again. 

He wasn't going to last long but if he focused on the paper he would be able to hopefully finish this last report before she got him to cum. He felt her hand slip from his and he glanced down to see her slip her hand under her dress and with the moan around his cock he knew exactly what she was doing. 

He had three more lines to read and then to write a short response. Three, okay now two... oh my maker her mouth was doing wonders and she upped the anty by taking her slick fingers and she began to fondle his balls knowing that would send him over the edge quicker. 

He gritted his teeth as he finished the last line, something about Tevinter caravans, he quickly grabbed a quill and assigned a couple of his best soldiers to check it out. 

As he was getting ready to sign the report she began humming and sped up her movements. He moaned and relished in the feeling until he felt himself tighten up. Quickly before he failed this mission he sloppily signed the report. As soon as he was done he took over thrusting in to her mouth and holding on to her head. It really only took a couple of pumps before his seed spurted down the back of her throat. 

As he slumped back in the chair she emerged from under the desk, wiping the corners of her mouth and sitting on his lap. 

"Now Commander what has this taught you?" Ari asked with a Cheshire grin on her face. 

"That you Inquisitor have no patience, that I should make you wait more often, and that you need to start writing these things down on what you want to do when we are away from each other." He smiled pulling her close and catching her lips to give her the proper kiss hello he wanted to give her all day.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this so please be nice!


End file.
